Superman
by morganbriefs
Summary: It is a songfic performed by Five for Fighting. I know there are like thousands made with this song..but give it a shot. It's worth it. It's held on the 'Final Atonement' episode from DBZ. Ok, finally I changed the rating. Please Enjoy


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ.

I am just trying to get back, but I can't. What happened? Where am I? I can's see straight. I don't know anything. My life has been completley erased and been replaced for a new one. Here I am. Fighting for the sake of the Earth. It worries me now how many people is actually going to die. And it scares the hell out of me to know that if I don't do this, Bulma and Trunks are going to die. Bulma.....Trunks......No! I can not let that happen. They are my life now, I don't care how soft they think I've become. It's not soft, it's...... There is no time to think. I have to do it, now! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I can't stand to fly 

I'm not that naive 

I'm just out to find 

The better part of me 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Why did it have to turn out to be like this? I want to go home and kiss my woman. I want to hold her. Here I am, standing in front of this monster that unless I do something, is going to kill me. Still, I can sense the fear and the pain that is running trhough her heart. How she doesn't want me to get hurt. How she is hoping for me to take the best care of Trunks that I can. Why? How can she still relay in me so much. After what i've done to her, it's not fair. I have reached my goal. I defeated Kakarot. That's it. I was not meant to be here to hurt her, so why go back? She's gonna be hurt even more. It's like I always feared to acknowledge. I've grown really fond of her, now I can't let go. And it's just not her, it's my son. Well, if I love them that much, it's just better if I save them so thay can live long enough. Besides, although it may sound really corny, I'd rather die than to see them hurt. After all, they really are everything now. I have no one left except for them. I think I have to start ..... to ........ let go........ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I'm more than a bird.....I'm more than a plane 

More than some pretty face beside a train 

It's not easy to be me 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

If I search trough my past, I'd say this life, or just any life, wasn't meant to be for me. That right now, the only thing that has kept me alive all this years is my pride: the only feeling I fight with and for. I've done things wrong basically all my life. And now that's just when I'm sarting to get it right, it's time for me to die. I'll die to save my family, the only ones that have held out for me. And they'll still do it. I know. I always knew that my past sooner or later would caught up with me. And so, finally, it's time. Never have I been so scared of not seeing myself again than right this moment. Even now, I don't show. Feelings had never been able to get out of me, until I discovered my weakness, and my everything. Alaways went trough life killing, knowing that I was strong enough to handle the punishment. And I am. I know what I deserve, and where I'm heading after this. Still, I will not get second chances, so I'll hence........ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Wish that I could cry 

Fall upon my knees 

Find a way to lie 

About a home I'll never see 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

If I have to die then so be it! I will sacrifice myself, only if my family is not going to suffer or get hurt. Trunks is looking at me, as I tell him what I'm feeling right now: 

" Take good care of your mother". He looks up at me all shocked. I know he doesn't understand what's going on. Perhaps he will, eventually, but right now, if I don't do this, they'll get hurt. I know. His look deepens, and he tells me he will help me fight this evil freak. I liked it how powerfull and brave he is. Just like me. I'm proud. I feel the mere sense of holding him. If Bulma were here, I would kiss her, just to taste the last of her so I can remember when I hence to the life on the eternal death. I look at Trunks. He has no idea. 

" Why would you say that? Dad? Why do you want me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?" I never thought he would say words that hurt me. But this time they really did. His inocence is just like Bulma's. They're pure. My son idolizes me. And I can't let him down. I can't let him get hurt. He still looks at me. He has no idea. 

" Trunks. You are my only son and yet, I haven't held you once since you were a baby have I?" . I sincerily felt a powerful need that came over me that needed to touch my sound inside his heart, as deep as I could. Just to let him know I do love him, I am proud of him, and that he will manage to get along without me now. I have to let him know before leaving that he will always be mine to hold, just like his mother is. Still, he has no idea what is really going on. He doesn't know I will die to save him. Somehow I just wish he knows. I look down to him and smile. This are my last words to him before I die. 

" Trunks. There's something you should know. You've made me proud." then I knock him uncosious. After I tell Piccolo to get them as far away as he can, there is only seconds before my death, and the only thing I can do is think of Bulma now. I never got to show her I loved her, and still do. I guess she just knew but still. I should've let her know...... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It may sound absurd.....but don't be naive 

Even Heroes have the right to bleed 

I may be disturbed....but won't you concede 

Even Heroes have the right to dream 

It's not easy to be me 

Up, up and away.....away from me 

It's all right....You can all sleep sound tonight 

I'm not crazy...or anything... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

So this is my fate. I know exactly where I'm going, and yet, I do not fear. Somehow, the love sh gave me and everything he was for me are sticking with me now. I do not feel fear anymore. So here I go. Trunks, Bulma, I do this for you. And yes, even you Kakarot. I'm leaving. Bulma please don't cry. Each and every night I'll stand beside you, and I will always be with you. Trunks, not ony have you made me proud, but you made me change too. As much as neither of us can understand it. For the first time, I feel love. Even though it's just a bit. Bye....I die. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I can't stand to fly 

I'm not that naive 

Men weren't ment to ride 

With clouds between their knees 

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet 

Diggin for kryptonite on this one way street 

Only a man in a funny red sheet 

Looking for special things inside of me 

It's not easy to be me... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back to Bulma, where she's heading to Kami's tower. [ Bulma's POV] 

" Woa! What is that?" suddenly I feel my body numb and a sharping pain stings in my heart incessantly. I start to breathe and I can't find air. I feel it. It's Vegeta. He's....He's...gone.....I can't hold my posture any longer, as tears begin to form in my eyes. I am lost. What do I have to do? What am I supposed to do?? Did Trunks leave with him? NO! NO! Vegeta! No, don't leave me, you can't. Not now! NO! I refuse to believe he died! Where is he? Vegeta.....Wind starts to blow my hair. I feel his presence but he's not there. Vegeta where are you?? I say out loud. I can hear his voice talking to me 

" I should've let you know I cared. I should have told you I loved you." I start to cry as much as I can. Tears don't seem to stop their tracks and the pain I feel inside of me is so much that I even feel like I want to vomit, and I just want someone to shoot me right in the stomach and in my heart. Vegeta.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Looking for special things inside of me 

Inside of me 

Inside of me 

It's not easy to be me 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
